


Mister Darcy and The Hood

by iffy_kanoknit, royalelephant



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: แผนการณ์ของโรบินแห่งล็อกซ์ลีย์จะเป็นอย่างไรเมื่อไม่ได้มีแค่จอห์นที่เป็นผู้ร่วมอุดมการณ์เรื่องราวความรัก ความฝัน และเกียรติยศของจอมโจรในคราบลอร์ดผู้สูงศักดิ์ (!?) จะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป โปรดติดตาม 555+





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ไปดูโรบินฮู้ดอ้อยใจมาค่ะ แล้วไม่ไหวจริงๆ ชั้นต้องการให้เขามาเจอกับมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์~~~ >_<  
> ก็ด้อมโรบินฮู้ดไม่ค่อยมีงานเขียนเลย ต้องปั่นเสียหน่อย

Prologue: Enter

 

เสียงเหรียญทองกระทบพานโลหะดังก้องกังวาลไม่หยุดยั้งในโบสถ์ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่คราคร่ำไปด้วยกลุ่มคนชนชั้นกลางไปจนถึงศักดินาใหญ่โต

เสียงใสเสนาะหูดังก้องเป็นเวลาเนิ่นนานเรียกเสียงฮือฮาจากคนทั่วทั้งอาสนสถาน

เจ้าคนที่กำลังเป็นจุดสนใจหันมองรอบตัวเหมือนไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราว เหตุใดชายหญิงรอบข้างต้องทำสีหน้าตื่นตกใจ พูดคุยซุบซิบ และมองมาที่เขาเป็นตาเดียว

นี่มันก็แค่การบริจาคเศษเงิน

สีหน้าของหนุ่มน้อยตาสีเทาฟ้าแสดงออกมาแบบนั้น

และนั้นเป็นครั้งแรกที่มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ได้พบกับหนุ่มผิวขาวผมสีบลอนด์นามว่าลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์

 

———

 

วันนี้ท่านเจ้าเมืองมีสีหน้าตึงเครียดกว่าทุกๆ วัน

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์สัมผัสได้ เพียงแค่เดินเข้ามาภายในห้องโถงนั่งเล่นประจำจวนท่านเจ้าเมืองที่มักจะใช้เป็นที่พูดคุยเรื่องการเมืองในอุดมคติ เงินคงคลังประจำน็อตติงแฮม สงครามครูเสดที่น่าหดหู่ในสายตาเขา แต่น่าสนใจในสายตาคนอื่นๆ

 

หัวข้อน่าเบื่อหน่ายและไร้ซึ่งประโยชน์

 

แต่เขาจำเป็นที่จะต้องนำเรื่องราวที่น่าสะอิดสะเอียนนี้ส่งต่อให้กับ ‘เบื้องสูง’ เนื่องด้วยหน้าที่ภาระที่ได้รับมอบหมาย

 

อย่างไรก็ตาม

บรรยากาศน่าอึดอัดกลับคลายลงทันที เมื่อแขกคนใหม่เข้ามาเยือน

 

“ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์!”

และดูเหมือนว่าความตึงเครียดของท่านเจ้าเมืองก็คลายลงไประดับหนึ่งเช่นกัน

“ท่านเจ้าเมือง”

ชายวัยกลางคนผมสีเทาในชุดเสื้อโค้ทยาวน่าเกรงขามเดินเข้าไปทักทายผู้มาใหม่ด้วยสีหน้าผ่อนคลาย

จากที่มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์สังเกตมา ท่านเจ้าเมืองยังมิเคยเดินเข้าไปทักทายคนอื่นก่อน และ ด้วยใบหน้าแบบนี้มาก่อน

 

แต่ท่านเจ้าเมืองจะรู้หรือไม่

ว่ารอยยิ้มของลอร์ดหนุ่มร่างหนาคนนี้ มิได้มีความสัตย์จริงอยู่ในนั้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

“ลอร์ดดาร์ซีย์” เสียงของท่านเจ้าเมืองเรียกหาเขา 

“ท่านน่าจะพบลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์มาแล้ว ในวันรับบริจาคที่วิหารเมื่อวันอาทิตย์ก่อน”

เขาค่อนข้างประหลาดใจเมื่อเห็นว่าตนเองมายืนอยู่ที่ปลายโซฟายาวกลางห้อง ทั้งๆ ที่เมื่อครู่เขายังนั่งอยู่ตรงบาร์เหล้ามุมห้องอยู่เลย

“อา...”

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์อุทาน

จากที่เคยเห็นร่างกำยำของอีกฝ่ายอยู่ไกลๆ ในโบสถ์วันนั้น บัดนี้ร่างของลอร์ดหนุ่มมาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า ชุดสีเทาเรียบหรู ขับผิวสีขาวให้ดูเปล่งปลั่ง และผมสีบลอนด์ระยิบระยับ ไม่เหมือนกับชายชาติทหารที่ผ่านศึกสงครามมายาวนานหลายปี

“ท่านคือนักบรรเลงดนตรีผู้สร้างเสียงอันไพเราะกึกก้องไปทั่วโบสถ์”

และนี่ยิ่งทำให้ตัวเขาประหลาดใจมากยิ่งขึ้น กับคำเปรียบเปรยที่ผ่านออกมาจากปาก

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์มั่นใจว่าประโยคเมื่อครู่ ไม่ได้ผ่านการกลั่นกรองหรือประมวลผลจากสมองส่วนใดของเขาเลยแม้แต่พยางค์เดียว

นั่นเรียกเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบา และใบหน้าขึ้นสีระเรื่อจากคนฟัง

“ข้าแค่ทำในสิ่งที่เหมาะสม”

เด็กหนุ่มโต้ตอบเขามา 

ทันทีที่จบประโยค ใบหน้าขึ้นสีกับรอยยิ้มที่ดูไร้เดียงสาแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นยิ้มเย้ยหยัน ทระนงตัว เฉกเช่นลอร์ดคนอื่นๆ ที่เคยพบเจอ

เพราะท่านเจ้าเมืองมัวแต่ทำหน้าฉงนกับคำเปรียบเปรยของเขาจึงมิได้หันไปมองสีหน้าของลอร์ดหนุ่มสมาชิกใหม่

 

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ไม่มั่นใจว่าใบหน้าแบบไหนคือตัวตนของลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์

แต่รอยยิ้มจาง เสียงหัวเราะแผ่ว กับใบหน้าที่มีความเขินอายในที ก็ถูกบันทึกลงไปในความทรงจำของมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ได้อย่างหมดจด ไม่ตกค้างให้ท่านเจ้าเมืองเก็บได้แม้แต่หยดเดียว


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มาช้ายังดีกว่าไม่มา :P
> 
> เดี๋ยวจะบู๊กันนิดหน่อยนะคะ พอกรุบกริบ

นานพอสมควรกว่าประตูบานนั้นจะเปิดออก

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์เฝ้ามองร่างของลอร์ดหนุ่มก้าวเดินออกมาจากห้องนั่งเล่น ในจุดที่ไม่มีใครเห็น

แนวคิดของลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์ ชายหนุ่มรุ่นใหม่ที่เสนอให้ตั้งค่าหัวให้แก่เจ้าโจรสวมฮู้ดนั่น คงจะตรงอกตรงใจท่านเจ้าเมืองที่กำลังคิดหาวิธีกำจัดโจรขโมยเงินบริจาคตัวจ้อย จนต้องรีบไล่เหล่าสมาชิกคนอื่นๆ ให้ออกไปจนหมดเพื่อทำการหารือกับท่านลอร์ดกันตามลำพัง

ไยใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มถึงเต็มไปด้วยความเรียบเฉย ไม่ยินดียินร้าย

ค่อนไปในทาง ‘หนักใจ’

หรือการหารือตกลงกันจะไม่สำเร็จผลดั่งที่ต้องการ

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์เดินออกจากมุมอับบังตา ตั้งใจที่จะเข้าไปพูดคุยกับลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์เพื่อสืบข้อมูลเพิ่ม เขาจะแสร้งทำเป็นเดินผ่านชายหนุ่มด้วยความบังเอิญ แล้วถามไถ่บทสนทนาที่เกิดขึ้นกับเจ้าเมืองด้วยความไม่ได้สนใจใคร่รู้ถึงเพียงนั้น ราวกับถามเรื่องลมฟ้าอากาศ

เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าลอร์ดหนุ่มผู้เดินทางกลับมาจากสมรภูมิรบอันไกลโพ้นได้เพียงไม่นาน เป็นไปได้ยากที่จะพร้อมโลดแล่นในวงการเมือง อีกทั้งทรัพย์สินเหรียญเงินตรามากมายพรั่งพรูราวกับไปขุดสมบัติของบรรพบุรุษออกมาจากสวนหลังคฤหาสน์มาใช้อย่างไรอย่างนั้น

น่าสงสัยเกินไป

แต่เขาก็ต้องรีบเลี่ยงเดินไปทางอื่นเพราะหนุ่มผมสั้นไว้หนวดเคราร่างกายสูงยาวกำลังเผชิญหน้ากับลอร์ดคนดังกล่าว

ชายในชุดเสื้อถักตัวหนาดูอบอุ่นผู้นี้มีนามว่าทิลแมน หรือที่ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์เรียกอีกฝ่ายว่าวิล

เขาพบเจอทิลแมนบ่อยครั้งเวลามีการปราศรัยของท่านเจ้าเมือง หรือมีการเรียกชุมนุมประกาศกฏและนโยบายต่างๆ เกี่ยวกับชาวบ้านที่อาศัยอยู่ในเหมือง

แม้ว่ามิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์จะอยู่ด้านหลังของลอร์ดหนุ่ม แต่จากน้ำเสียงและการขยับตัวไปมาด้วยความหงุดหงิดก็อยู่ในสายตาของเขาหมด

เขายืนฟังอยู่ไม่ไกลจากทั้งสองมากนัก จึงพอได้ยินเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับ ชายสองหญิงหนึ่ง ที่โชคชะตาแกล้งเล่นตลกกับลอร์ดหนุ่มอดีตนักรบครูเสดให้มีชีวิตดั่งตายทั้งเป็นหลังจากกลับสู่มาตุภูมิ

ก็แหงสิ

ภรรยาของตนกลายเป็นของชายอื่น

มาเรียน หญิงสาวผมสีน้ำตาลเข้ม หน้าตาสะสวย มีเสน่ห์ และเปี่ยมไปด้วยความกล้าหาญ ช่วงเวลาหลายเดือนที่เขาแฝงตัวเข้าร่วมในวงเหล่าผู้ดีตีนแดงแห่งนอตติงแฮม เขาพบเจอทิลแมนและมาเรียนที่ลานปราศรัยทุกครั้ง นางเป็นหญิงสาวที่ฉลาดเฉลียว มีไหวพริบ เขารู้ได้ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เจอ ว่านางเป็นผู้มีหัวใจนักสู้ ทุกครั้งที่นางโต้ตอบด้วยวาจาเจ็บแสบใส่ท่านเจ้าเมือง แววตาของนางไม่มีคำว่ากลัวอยู่ในนั้นเลย

เป็นคู่รักนักสู้เพื่อสิทธิของประชาชน

 

“ถ้าเป็นข้า ข้าจะไม่ประมาท”

เป็นประโยคที่ทำให้มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ขมวดคิ้ว

คนที่ประกาศก้องว่าอยากจะจับตัวโจรสวมฮู้ดนั้นให้ได้ พร้อมกับจูงใจด้วยค่าหัวที่จะเพิ่มมากขึ้นทุกๆ สัปดาห์ ไยบอกกล่าวกับคนอื่นราวกับตักเตือนและให้เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการรับมือโจรขโมยเหรียญทอง

ลอร์ดหนุ่มผู้นี้มีเบื้องหลัง

นั่นเป็นความคิดสุดท้าย ก่อนที่มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์จะก้าวย่างปะปนไปกับฝูงชน สายตาจับจ้องที่แผ่นหลังของอดีตนักรบซึ่งห่างออกไปพอสมควร

ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากที่จะตามผู้ชายในชุดผู้ดีมีสกุลท่ามกลางชาวบ้านที่แต่งตัวด้วยสีเทาทึม ดูไม่สะอาดตา

เขาส่งสัญญาณให้กับคนคุมม้า เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการสะกดรอย

\------

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ลงจากหลังม้าในช่วงโพล้เพล้

อากาศโดยรอบเริ่มเย็นลง อาจเป็นเพราะห่างไกลออกมาจากตัวเมืองพอสมควร

เขามองไปรอบๆ สำรวจกลุ่มแมกไม้อย่างระแวดระวัง ห่างออกไปไม่ไกล คือคฤหาสน์หลังไม่ใหญ่ไม่เล็ก ที่ดูอย่างไรก็เป็น ‘คฤหาสน์ร้าง’

สีปูนขาวเทาของตัวคฤหาสน์ยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกหนาวเหน็บอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

เขามั่นใจว่าลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์ขี่ม้าออกมาจากในเมืองจนมาถึงเนินแห่งนี้ และในละแวกนี้ก็ดูจะไม่มีที่อยู่อาศัยของชาวบ้านอีกแล้ว

นี่ยิ่งทำให้มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์เคลือบแคลงใจมากยิ่งขึ้น

คอกม้าที่ทรุดโทรม ไร้ซึ่งสิ่งมีชีวิต เรือนเก็บฟางที่หลังคาไม้ผุพังกับหยากไย่ตามช่องว่างของมุมหน้าต่าง

จะเป็นไปได้หรือที่หนุ่มน้อยมีสกุลสูงศักดิ์จะพักอาศัยในที่แห่งนี้

 

“เจ้ากำลังบุกรุก...”

 

เสียงต่ำเหยียบเย็นดังแหวกความหนาวปะทะเข้ากับแผ่นหลัง หยุดความคิดของเขาลง

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ละสายตาจากยอดคฤหาสน์ร้าง ค่อยๆ หันไปเผชิญกับเจ้าของเสียงด้วยท่าทางไม่รีบร้อน กดซ่อนความประหลาดใจเอาไว้

เขาพบกับชายผิวคล้ำดำเข้ม ไม่มีผม ด้วยช่วงเวลาใกล้พลบค่ำจึงยิ่งทำให้เสื้อคลุมสีเข้มของอีกฝ่ายกลืนไปกับสีผิวที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากคอเสื้อ และด้วยความมืดที่เริ่มมาเยือน ทำให้ตัวเขาพลาดมุมมองยามที่อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาประชิด

เขาคุ้นหูกับน้ำเสียงนี้...

ใช่แล้ว...ที่โบสถ์วันนั้น

 

/—ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์—/

ชายคนนี้เรียกชื่อลอร์ดหนุ่มในโบสถ์

 

บ่าวรับใช้?

บ่าวรับใช้ที่ไม่ได้ยินแม้เสียงฝีเท้ายามก้าวเดินหรือกิ่งไม้ไหวยามผ้าคลุมสะบัดต้องลม

บุรุษต่างชาติผู้นี้เป็นใครกันแน่

 

“...มิได้ ข้าแค่ต้องการพบนายท่านของเจ้า ช่วยพาข้าไปพบได้หรือไม่”

เขากล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบลื่นทั่วไป

ผิดกับอากัปกิริยาของคนผิวสี มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มอย่างมาดร้าย

“คงเป็นเรื่องฉุกเฉินเอามากๆ เจ้าถึงได้ติดตามมาจากจวนท่านเจ้าเมืองเพื่อมาพบเขาถึงที่นี่”

เวลานั้นเองที่มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์สังเกตเห็นท่อนไม้ยาวคล้ายไม้เท้าที่มือขวาของคนตรงหน้า

“เจ้าต้องการอะไร”

ชายหัวล้านสำเนียงอังกฤษแปล่งๆ เริ่มขึ้นเสียงดังเพื่อข่มขู่

เขาควรจะรู้ตัวว่านี่อาจเป็นกับดัก

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์สบถในใจ เขาสะเพร่าเองที่ไม่ได้ฉุกคิดว่าจะมีใครสะกดรอยตามเขาต่ออีกทอด

เห็นได้ชัดว่าตลอดทางที่ลอร์ดหนุ่มควบม้ามาจนถึงคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้โดยไม่หันหลังกลับสักคราเดียว บุรุษแห่งครูเสดที่มีชีวิตเสี่ยงเป็นเสี่ยงตายอยู่หลายปี จะไม่รู้ตัวเลยเชียวหรือว่ามีคนติดตามเขามาเป็นระยะทางไกล

อาจเพราะเขามัวแต่คิดหาทางหนีทีไล่ พลันไม้เท้ายาวในมือของชายผิวสีก็ถูกเงื้อตวัดเร็วราวกับงูฉก สัญชาตญาณสั่งการให้ร่างกายของเขากระโดดหลบได้อย่างทันท่วงที แต่เมื่ออาวุธย้อนกลับมาทางเขาอีกครั้ง มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์จึงเลี่ยงไม่ได้ที่จะคว้าดาบของตนขึ้นมาปัดป้อง

ดาบปลายแหลมเรียวบางราคาแพง ที่ดูยังไงก็ไม่สามารถสู้ไม้เท้าบูดเบี้ยวไม่มีราคาแต่แข็งแรงของอีกฝ่ายได้

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์อาศัยช่วงขาที่ยาวกว่าออกห่างจากศัตรู สำรวจไปรอบๆ ดูว่าอีกฝ่ายมีช่องโหว่ที่พอจะหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวได้หรือไม่

และนั่น...

โลหะทรงกระบอกที่ปิดปลายแขนของชายต่างถิ่น

แขนขาด?

จะแขนขาด แขนด้วนหรือพิการอะไรก็ตามแต่ ถือว่าเป็นมุมอับที่เขาน่าจะใช้ให้เกิดประโยชน์ได้

ไวเท่าความคิด มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์อาศัยช่วงขาที่ยาวกว่าและทักษะในการฟันดาบ จู่โจมอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรวดเร็ว

แกร๊ง!

แต่ก็เร็วไม่พอ

ไม้เท้าที่ดูจะมีน้ำหนักมากกว่า แต่กลับถูกควบคุมให้แกว่งไกวได้รวดเร็วราวกับกิ่งไม้เบาดั่งมัดฟาง ปัดปลายแหลมของดาบไปอีกทาง

ปึง!

แผ่นหลังของหนุ่มอังกฤษชนเข้ากับกำแพงโรงเก็บอุปกรณ์ใกล้กับบ่อน้ำ

เขาถูกล้อมไว้เรียบร้อย

ชายผิวสีกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง ยกอาวุธขึ้นหมายจะหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของเขา

เช่นเดียวกัน

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ไม่มีทางเลือก เขาไม่ต้องการที่จะทำร้ายใครถ้าไม่จำเป็น แต่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ เขาตัดสินใจเงื้อดาบขึ้นมา

เสียงอะไรบางอย่างวิ่งแทรกผ่านอากาศที่อยู่ระหว่างอาวุธทั้งสอง ปลายแหลมของมันเกี่ยวดึงแขนเสื้อของหนุ่มร่างสูง มือขวาของเขาถูกตรึงเข้ากับกำแพงไม้ด้วยลูกธนูคม

ลูกธนูอีกสองวิ่งฝ่าไอเย็นตรงเข้าที่ข้อมืออีกข้างหนึ่งดอก และเฉียดลำคออีกหนึ่งดอก หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของคนทั้งสองให้หันไปหาที่มาของลูกธนูทั้งสาม

ที่หน้าต่างของหอคอยชั้นบนสุดของคฤหาสน์ร้าง ถึงแม้จะเป็นเวลาใกล้อาทิตย์อัสดง แต่ก็ปรากฏร่างของลอร์ดหนุ่มนามล็อกซ์ลีย์ ในมือยังคงง้างคันธนูที่มีปลายลูกธนูถึงสองดอกเล็งมาทางพวกเขา

“พาเขาเข้ามา จอห์น!”

\------

 

“มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์”

เมื่อมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ถูกพาขึ้นมาบนคฤหาสน์จนถึงชั้นบนสุด ที่นับแล้วน่าจะมีทั้งหมด 4 ชั้น ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์ก็กล่าวทักทายจากริมหน้าต่างที่คาดว่าเป็นจุดที่เขายิงธนูลงไปด้านล่าง

อากาศเย็นๆ กับกลิ่นซากไม้ผุพังอบอวลไปทั่ว

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงมองสบเข้าไปในดวงตาสีหม่นที่ตัดกับขอบตาสีแดง

ดวงตาคมแข็งกร้าวดั่งปลายเหล็กแหลมของลูกธนูที่จ้องมองเขาไม่วางตา

...สวยงาม...

ราวกับผลึกน้ำแข็งท่ามกลางเปลวเพลิง

 

“ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์”

เขาทักทายแล้วก้มศีรษะให้ดูนอบน้อมที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ไหล่ผึ่งผาย หลังตรง ปลายเท้าชี้ออก ทุกท่วงท่าดูสง่างามสมกับเป็นผู้สูงศักดิ์แห่งราชอาณาจักร แต่ก็ยังติดที่ว่ามือทั้งสองถูกพันธนาการไว้ด้วยสายจูงม้าที่ชายผิวสีจะหามาผูกไว้ได้ก่อนจะพาตัวขึ้นมาถึงชั้นบน

“ยังช้าไป...” ‘จอห์น’ กล่าวเตือนผู้บุกรุกด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นเยือก สายตาไม่ละไปจากคนตรงหน้าเลยแม้เพียงเสี้ยว ก่อนจะส่งเสียงบอกกับเจ้าของคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้ด้วยน้ำเสียงเดียวกัน

“หนุ่มศักดินาสูงผู้นี้ตามเจ้ามาจากการประชุมเมื่อครู่ เจ้าคงตอบได้ว่าเขาเป็นใคร?”

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์พอจะสันนิษฐานได้ว่าชายคนนี้ไม่ใช่บ่าวรับใช้ของลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์ แต่ก็ยังอดเคลือบแคลงไม่ได้ว่าชายฉกรรจ์ทั้งสองมีความสัมพันธ์กันในรูปแบบใด

"มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์แห่งเดอบี้ไชร์ พบกันในงานพบปะเมื่อช่วงกลางวัน รวย แต่ไม่ได้เป็นขุนนาง เป็นคนรู้จักกับเพมโบรกและ...น่าสงสัย" ชายหนุ่มตอบด้วยสำเนียงราวกับการรายงานตัวของทหาร เข้าใจได้ว่าอาจติดเป็นนิสัยจากการออกไปรับใช้ชาติเป็นเวลาหลายปี นั่นทำให้ชายผู้ถูกพันธนาการเอาไว้เข้าใจกระจ่าง ว่าทั้งสองไม่ได้อยู่ในสถานะเจ้านายกับบ่าวใช้ แต่ทั้งคู่มีอำนาจและมีอิสระเท่าเทียมกัน

"ความหมายคือ ข้าไม่ใช่ตัวอันตราย..." มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ชิงพูดก่อนที่จอห์นจะทันได้อ้าปาก "...ข้าแค่มาเพื่อขอพบ"

"ขอพบ? หึ เจ้าสะกดรอยเขามาตั้งแต่แรก เจ้าทำได้ดี ดีกว่าพวกขุนนางทั่วๆ ไปเขาจะทำกัน ถ้าเจ้าไม่ใช่ขุนนาง จงตอบมา เจ้าเป็นคนของโบสถ์ที่ถูกส่งมาหรือไม่?" 

จอห์นผลักร่างสูงไปด้านหน้า เร่งรัดให้อีกฝ่ายพูดด้วยอวัจนภาษาที่แปลว่า เจ้าจะได้พบกับจุดจบของชีวิตหากคำตอบยังไม่เป็นที่น่าพอใจ

"จอห์น...ปล่อยเขา" ล็อกซ์ลีย์สั่งด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูอ่อนล้า ถึงกระนั้น มันก็ฟังเหมือนระฆังจากสรวงสวรรค์สำหรับมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ เขาขอคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองว่าความเมตตากรุณานี้ คือตัวตนที่แท้จริงของลอร์ดหนุ่มเบื้องหน้า

"โรบิน..." จอห์นประท้วง "...ถ้าเขาเป็นสายจากเจ้าเมืองเล่า..."

"ไม่หรอก" โรบินตัดบท ก่อนจะหันไปเผชิญกับมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์พร้อมกับคำถาม "ท่านไม่ใช่... ใช่ไหม? มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์"

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์นึกขึ้นในห้วงวินาทีนั้น

หากจะบอกเล่าถึงความรู้สึกพิเศษ ที่มีต่อการได้ยินนามของชายหนุ่มเป็นครั้งแรก ก็คงจะมิใช่เวลา

"มิใช่..." เขาตอบ "ข้ามิได้เป็นอย่างที่ถูกกล่าวหา" 

"ถ้าไม่ใช่อย่างที่จอห์นกล่าวโทษ แล้วท่านเป็นสายให้กับใครกัน?" คำถามยังคงไม่จบลงง่ายๆ ลอร์ดหนุ่มซักถามด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ ราวกับพูดคุยเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ  
"ข้าเองก็ไม่ได้เป็นสายให้กับใคร มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ แต่ข้าจะรู้ได้ทันทีว่าใครเป็น หากข้าได้พบเจอ"

ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์เปลี่ยนท่าที จากที่ยืนด้วยท่าสบายๆ เขายืดหลังตรง ทุกส่วนของร่างกายและสีหน้าเกร็งและแข็งแกร่งราวเหล็กกล้า ไม่หลงเหลือความอ่อนโยนในแววตาที่ได้สัมผัสไปเมื่อครู่ เขาสืบเท้าเข้าใกล้ผู้บุกรุก ส่งเสียงต่ำราวกับกำลังสอบสวนผู้ต้องหากระทำความผิด 

"ท่านตบตาว่าเป็นพวกเดียวกับคนเหล่านั้น คงจ่ายให้กับเพมโบรกมากโขพอกับข้า เพื่อให้เขายืนยันตัวตนกับเจ้าเมืองนอตติงแฮม แล้วท่านก็มาปรากฏตัวที่นี่ ท่านติดตามข้ามาจนถึงที่นี่และไม่เกรงกลัวในการต่อสู้กับจอห์น ท่านคิดว่ามีเหตุผลใดที่ข้าไม่ควรส่งข่าวเรื่องของท่านให้กับท่านเจ้าเมืองหรือคนของโบสถ์"

ร่างกายที่เข้าใกล้กันมาก มากเสียจนมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์สัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างเบื้องหน้า

ความสั่นไหวเกิดขึ้นที่ผิวหนังชั่วครู่ 

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์คาดหวังอย่างแรงกล้า ว่าชายฉกรรจ์ทั้งสองจะเข้าใจความหมายของอาการสั่นเทานี้ว่าเกิดจาก 'ความเกรงกลัว' คนตรงหน้า 

มิใช่ 'ความปรารถนา'

และโล่งใจเป็นอย่างมากที่มือทั้งสองถูกจับมัดไพล่ไว้ด้านหลัง มิเช่นนั้นพวกมันคงจะเคลื่อนไหวไปเองโดยอัตโนมัติ 

เหมือนกับขาของเขาทั้งสอง ในการพบเจอกันครั้งแรก เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อน

 

มิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์มองไปทั่วความมืดมิดที่เข้าปกคลุม และหันมองชายทั้งสองอีกครั้ง 

เขาเลือกที่จะเชื่อในสัญชาติญาณของตนเองอีกครั้ง

 

"ข้าคือคนขององค์ราชันย์ ลอร์ดล็อกซ์ลีย์...หรือให้ข้าเรียกนามท่านว่า 'ฮู้ด' ดีกว่ากัน?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ข่าวคราวเงียบหาย เพราะไปชิปคู่อื่น ฮาๆๆ  
> เรื่องนี้ต้องไม่ hopeless ค่ะ แต่อาจจะช้าๆ นะ แบบ...ช้ามากๆ ไรงี้ 555+


End file.
